A long night
by findingsanctuary
Summary: Yuna discovers a boy dead on Mt.Gagazet. She sends him, but then the whole mountain fills with pyreflies. After a long night of sending, she is tired and cold. But then Tidus comes to Warm her up YuTi Almost a lemon, but not quite. Oneshot


Disclaimer-I wish, but unfortunately don't, own FFX.

One shot. Hope u like!

* * *

**A long night**

* * *

Yuna layed on the bed, shivering and trying to go to sleep on Mt.Gagaset in a little hut off the path in the middle of a snowstorm. It was late, she had almost no clothes on and no blanket. 

_Im so cold, _She thought,_ and tired. I just want to go to sleep!_

Earlier that night, there was a little boy who was guarding a summoner. The summoner died in Zanarkand, and the boy only made it to Mt. Gagaset before he died. Yuna had sent him, but then realized that almost the whole mountain had corpses under the snow. They were summoners and guardians who died. They didnt accept death, but didnt turn into feinds. Yuna had stayed up most of the night sending them before they turned into feinds.

During the sendint, it snowed, covering the ground in another 3 inches of snow in 3 hours. Yuna's kimono was so frosty, it was warmer to sleep with it off than on.She slept in only her bra, underware, and boots.

So now Yuna was huddled up in a little ball, trying to fall asleep in Mt.Gagazet in a drafty little shack in the middle of a snowstorm. Yuna thought she would die that night.

Then she heard a knock on the door,"Yuna? You sleeping?"

Yuna almost said,"Come in." But stopped herself. They loved each other, but Yuna didn't think she was ready for Tidus to see her half-naked. She was afraid that he would make fun of her.

But then he started to turn the knob. Yuna didn't know how to react so she acted like she was asleep.

Tidus walked in,"Hey Yuna." Then he saw what she was, or more of what she was not, wearing and turned away,"Oh! Sorry."

Yuna was so close to reacting, but she didn't want him to think that she was waiting for him for something like this, so she stayed quiet.

Well, as quiet as someone could be in freezing tempatures. She shivered and chattered her teeth.

Tidus slowly turned to see her, "She's alseep." He said.

She heard a strange noise, like he was taking something off. She almost blushed. She had to use all her concentration to stop.

Tidus was taking off his gloves. He felt her arm, and noticed how cold she was. He smiled and put his gloves on her hands.

Yuna couldn't help but smile. She turned her back from him and smiled, but she was still cold.

"She still looks cold."Tidus said outloud. He sighed,"Ok, Ill do that."

_I wonder what he's up to. _Yuna thought. She turned twords him and peeked a little.

He was taking off his mini-jacket! He was facing the other way, so he didnt see her. All Yuna could do was stare blankly as he slid off his shorts and turn around. He put his clothes over her,"I know it doesn't help much, but I hope you are warmer.

Then he started to leave, but then stopped,"Shit! I cant go out in pubic without pants!" He looked over to Yuna,"Well, Yuna, I guess im bunking with you." He layed in the bed with her, both facing the same way. Yuna was still shivering. He inched closer, pressing his body against hers,"Your...so cold." He said, in a dreamy voice.

Yuna couldn't help but blush. There was nothing she could do. She didnt want to do anything, anyway.

Then he suddenly jolted away from her,"No, this is totally disrespecting to her. I cant do it!"

Yuna didnt like this at all, _No! Disrespect me, please!_ She turned over, facing him, and shivered. His clothes fell off her. He stared at her body for a moment, then put the clothes back on her,"Well, she seems pretty cold..." He slid back in bed, facing her.

Yuna wished desprately that she could see him now. He was right there. She could lean in a little bit...

He felt her cheek with the back of his hand,"She is still cold..." His fingers started to move their way to her lips.

Yuna was itching to spuirm. If she didn't do something she would blow her cover.

She turned. She had to. She was facing the ceiling,_ Great. Now he cant even go to the other side of me. If i moved now it'd be too suspicious..._

Then he did something Yuna never expected. He crawled on top of her. He wasn't laying on her, he wasn't even touching her, but she could feel him there. He moved his fingers over her lips again.

"Her lips..." He slowly leaned in,"...their freezing. I should..." Their lips touched, but it wasn't a kiss,"I should warm them up a little.."

He lightly kissed her so he wouldn't wake her up.

But Yuna stopped breathing. Tidus noticed this.

He jerked his head up. Yuna breathed out shakily, then returned to normal breathing.

"Your awake, aren't you?" Tidus said cautiously.

She opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she saw was his sparkling eyes. They screamed his worry and disbelief.

Then she saw his chest. He was much more...built...than Yuna had expected. He had the perfect body.

"Yuna, I..." Tidus tried to think of something, but there wasnt a reasonable excuse to explain why he was on top of her half-naked,"How long were you awake?"

"How long were we on Gagazet?"

"Oh..."

They stayed in that position in one of the most awkward silences ever.

Yuna slowly moved her legs over his, without thouching them. If she knew him, he would try to get up after she said something sarcastic. She got ready to hold him down.

"Quite a position we got ourselves into, huh?"

He blinked like coming out of a daze, then made a sound like,"Oh" and,"Uh" and "Yeah, so?" and "Crap!" and "Sorry" at the same time and tried to get off.

Then Yuna grabbed his arms and slammed her legs down on his,"Dont move." She said, surprizingly authoritive,"There was a...something I've always...secretly wanted...and...I made it my dieing wish..." She said, looking down and taking one arm and putting it on her bra clasp in the front of her bra,"I always wanted to find someone I truely loved, and...let them...take me." She looked up at him with burning lust in her eyes,"Your the only one who can..."

He was in shock. Yuna wasn't surprized, she had never been this straight-forward with him before, or with anyone for that matter.

Then the shock on his face was replaced by another emotion. But what, Yuna couldn't tell. He leaned in and whispered in her ear,"Only with you." Then moved his hand to her chest and unclasped her bra.


End file.
